


♦ World is Mine

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets, Crossdressing, Deals, Fluff, Games, M/M, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given that information, it’s quite obvious that Light lost, and the idea L had was certainly the most embarrassing thing Light has ever heard in his life. His cheeks are read in the mirror, and he turns a few times to look at himself from every angle, his heart pounding against his chest. This is so not a good idea, and he’s sure L just wants to see him like that to laugh at him, but God, Light has to admit that he likes what he’s seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ World is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> aria-inthestarless-night sent me: 'L and Light plays a game with a deal that the one who lose must do whatever the winner wants. Light lost the game. The rest is up to you.' I gave it quite some thought and honestly I have no idea where this came from, but anyway, it's there, so I hope you all like it! XD

“Please don’t make me come out of here,” Light whispers to his reflection, talking to the very stupid and smug detective he’s sure to be smirking on the other side of the door. This idea was stupid, it was all stupid and he is stupid, but L is the stupidest, he’s sure of that.

It had started as a heated argument, as it generally does with the two of them. L had insisted, on their way back to the dark haired man’s room, that Sub-Zero was a better character than Scorpion in Mortal Kombat, so they ended up deciding to change characters and play a few rounds, only to prove their point.

However, it soon became clear that neither of them were completely giving themselves into the game, if only because they wanted to play with their usual characters. So L had had the idea to spice it up.  _Let’s make a bet, then_ , he had said.  _Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants_.

The smirk that followed should have been all the indication that Light needed.

As expected, both of them did their bests, but what L oh so kindly forgot to mention was that Scorpion used to be his favorite when he was younger, and therefore he knows every single move and combo by heart, while Light, who had never played with Sub-Zero until that moment, struggled to do more than freezing or punching Scorpion.

Given that information, it’s quite obvious that Light lost, and the idea L had was certainly the most embarrassing thing Light has ever heard in his life. His cheeks are read in the mirror, and he turns a few times to look at himself from every angle, his heart pounding against his chest. This is so not a good idea, and he’s sure L just wants to see him like that to laugh at him, but God, Light has to admit that he likes what he’s seeing.

And that’s probably the worst part. As soon as he heard what L wanted him to do, he was sure he would go out of the bathroom hating himself, but he doesn’t and, oh, shit, this is wrong, this is so wrong, but he can’t help thinking about the way L, being the pervert that he is, will react.

From the moment they met and had their first argument, Light has been in love with L Lawliet. It was on their second year of college, when a friend of theirs, Matsuda, introduced them by saying they had so much in common it was a shame that they hadn’t met yet.

Still, Light has never had the guts to actually tell L about the way he feels, if only because he loves their little twisted friendship, and he doesn’t want to lose L, even if they stay friends forever. Yes, it sucks, mainly because he knows L likes to keep his mind open, which is just a nicer way of saying he doesn’t care whether the person has a dick or not, as long as they end up naked.

This thought sends a shiver up Light’s spine. He’s never tried to get into L’s pants before, although many have said Light’s insecurities are the only reason why they aren’t in a relationship yet. But whenever Light starts thinking about it, he can’t understand what they mean. He is confident about himself; perhaps the fact that he likes guys isn’t as obvious as he first thought.

“Come on, Light, just get back here already,” L tells him through the door, clearly tired of waiting. The tone of his voice has Light glaring at the wood separating the two of them. How dare he be so calm about all this? He was the one who provided Light’s outfit, he knows very well it should take some time for him to get used to the sight.

For that reason, Light decides to remain in silence. He stares at his reflection one last time and forces himself to stay calm as he takes in the black socks that reach the middle of his thighs, the glittered eyeshadow and lipgloss, the short, red dress that leaves very little to the imagination, even if it has long sleeves. His ass can almost be seen, and to cover it L has given him black lacy panties that feel way too good against his skin. He adjusts the golden crown to the right of his head and takes a deep breath, refusing to let himself dwell too much on the fact that L is basically calling him princess before stepping out of the bathroom.

Light comes out shyly, a blush high on his cheeks. His black pumps click against the floor as he swallows. “I look stupid,” he mutters once he stops a few feet away from L. Something inside Light tells him he shouldn’t look up and meet L’s gaze, because he just knows there is only controlled laughter there. “I’m going back and taking this off.”

Before he can even take a step, though, L’s voice reach him. “Ah, but we’re not finished, Light. We clearly stated the loser would do whatever the winner wanted, so please step forward and let’s get this over with,” the older man tells him, and Light can actually hear the smirk in his face.

Trying to control his quick breathing, Light holds his head up high and meets L’s eyes. The sight almost has his breath catching in his throat. L looks damn right  _hungry_ , and oh, God, what has Light gotten himself into? Doing his best not to shake, the brown-eyed walks confidently towards L, ignoring the way his eyes are roaming all over his body.

“Very good, now straddle me,” L tells him, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Light’s eyes widen and he’s about to protest when L raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, Light, if you want to back out, be my guest. Nothing but your pride would be hurt in this situation,” he remarks, a devilish look dancing in his dark orbits.

At that moment, Light hates him with all of his soul. He glares at him, but does as he’s told, straddling L’s lap on the bed and holding himself up by keeping his hans on his shoulders. The way L’s hands fly to his hips seem almost automatical, and for some reason Light finds that incredibly hot.

Of course, though, L isn’t satisfied with just that. “Kiss my neck,” he demands, making Light freeze. Okay, so maybe this is going in a completely different direction from what he had first figured. He takes a while to move, and in that moment he can feel L’s nails trying to dig into his skin through his dress.

After recomposing himself, Light does as he’s told, first just simply brushing his lips against the soft skin, then running his tongue along L’s pulse point and finally scratching it with his teeth, placing soft bites. He shivers again, his mind wondering how far L’s planning to take this.

“Did you know, Light, that your last name spelled backwards is I’m a gay?” L has the audacity to chuckle. Light bites down a bit more harshly, but he doesn’t seem to mind, in fact simply throwing his head to the side to give him more room to work with. “So you did know that, okay. But do you know why I dress you up as a princess?” he asks then, and Light just licks over the place he’s just bitten. “I’ll explain it to you, then.” L gets as close as he can to Light’s ear, nips at the lobe. “It’s because everyone’s sure that’s exactly what you are. You can’t keep on hiding it, Yagami Light, I can see right through that stupid mask you put up.”

Once again, Light stops, but this time he pulls away, raising both of his eyebrows at L. “Well, aparently you’re not doing it very well, if you’re implying that I try to hide the fact that I am homosexual,” he huffs, ignoring the way that his hands found their way up to tangle into L’s locks.

A small laugh erupts from L’s chest then. “That you are a homosexual I am well aware, Yagami Light. What I meant is: everyone, including myself, is also aware of the fact that you have the hots for me,” the dark-eyed explains as if he’s talking about the weather.

Light swallows, hating how much he loves the way L’s hands feel against his body as he runs them from his hips to his neck. “Stop it,” he says in a small voice, realizing L’s playing with his feelings. “I am not a puppet you can use and throw away.”

With that, he tries standing up, only to have L’s hands back on his hips, forcing him down. “You didn’t let me finish, Light. I’m not playing with you here. I just got tired of waiting,” L explains, and when Light looks at him, he can see the hunger overshadowed by something akin to…Is that longing? Yes, that’s the best word Light can use to describe it. “It’s been almost two years since we met, I believe it was time one of us did something about it,” he adds when he catches the uncertainty in Light’s eyes.

“So then you decided to dress me up as a princess and make me rub myself against you after losing a stupid game?” Light inquires. L’s antics have always been hard to understand, but this is pushing it. Although, really, Light probably would have figured he’d do something of the kind, if he had ever even considered the possibility that L liked him and…

Oh, shit, L likes him.

As L trails his fingertips across his lower back, Light tries remembering how to breathe. “I truly see you as a princess, and I believe you should be treated as such,” he tells him almost sheepishly, and perhaps Light should find it stupid and or offensive. However, he can only blush and look down.

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Light asks then, refusing to meet L’s eyes. He has been waiting for a long while for this moment, and now that it’s here, he can’t quite believe it to be true. The only thing that makes him raise his head is L taking his chin in his long, slender fingers and bringing him forwards.

Gripping even harder at L’s hair to steady himself, Light forces himself to breathe normally, his lips slightly parted. “That is one way to see it, yes,” is what L decides to go with, closing the final distance between them and pressing their lips together almost eagerly.

Light whimpers, and he’s not at all proud of that fact, but he’s been fantasazing about having L for so long, and now he has him literally under the palm of his hands - and between his legs, for that matter -, and he can just pull at his locks, coaxing him even closer, their tongues meeting as they explore each other’s mouths.

Gently, L nips at his lower lip, making Light moan and press himself down and forwards, anything to do away with any remaining space between them. He’s breathing hard once they part, L placing a few more quick kisses on his lips, and Light wants to pull him back for another kiss, but he’s frozen in place.

“Does this mean we are dating?” The question comes from L, which surprises Light. Figuring the same words are floating inside his mind, he steadies his breathing before answering, loosening his grip on L’s hair to run his fingers through the soft locks with tenderness.

With a fond smile, Light nods. “That is one way to see it, yes,” he mimicks, and L meets his smile with a grin, laying him down on the bed and getting on top of him. By the end of that night, Light is thoroughly convinced that he is, indeed, a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
